There are many types of video games on the market. One of these pits a primary character operated by a player against an opposing character controlled by the computer so as to fight each other on the display screen. In such a fighting type video game, the attack may be launched not only against the opposing character, but against walls and other simple objects. Thus, the opponent character may be a character or object controlled by the computer or operated by another player when viewed from one player's side. It may also be a character or object operated by the player when viewed from the computer side.
Shooting games, in which the entertainment value involves shooting at an enemy or target, are known in the prior art. A number of variations have been introduced, from those types of games which involve simple shooting against a target to those which set in opposition a primary character moving about the game space (also referred to as virtual space) and an opposing character or characters.
Conventionally, with a computer game apparatus a player views images displayed on a display while using a lever, buttons, joystick, etc. to operate a primary character fighter which competes, within the virtual space of the game, against an opposing character fighter of the game. In this type of game, when the two fighting characters, which are equipped with weapons, located within the virtual space of the game are at a distance from each other, a shoot-out may take place using weapons. Alternatively, when the two characters are at close proximity, they may fight each other in physical combat. Known computer games of this type also may include puzzle solving (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,040).
As a number of diverse shooting games are in existence, how to set apart a shooting game becomes an important issue. Thus, there is a need for a computer or video game that immerses the player into the storyline and characters similar to the way movies do. There is also a need for a different type of action-adventure genre with new and more exciting features.